


Disguise

by Prancing_Buffalo



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prancing_Buffalo/pseuds/Prancing_Buffalo
Summary: Tony finds out Peter is a victim of abuse and doesn't handle it well. He ends up taking out his anger on May and in the heat of the moment ends up saying things he regrets later on. This causes Peter to feel like he cannot trust Tony with secrets. Peter and Tony's relationship ends up getting severely affected. Which leads other aspects of Peters life to also suffer.





	1. Anger

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this story for several reasons. One being I wanted to give a different take on how people react when they find out a loved one is being abused. I read a lot of fanfics and Tony finding out Peter getting abused is a common trope in this fandom. In a lot of those stories Tony reacts the “right” way. He doesn’t pressure Peter to talk about it. He makes sure to not get upset or angry in front of Peter. He makes sure he and May are on the same page in regards on how to go about addressing the issue at hand. And while I think it’s great that’s shown and it’s ideal for parents/family members to act that way when they find out their child is being abused that doesn’t always happen. A lot of the time the victim ends up being forced to talk about t when they are not ready. The victim gets blamed for the abuse. The parents start blaming each other and the kid gets the brunt of the anger. So I just had this story in mind where Tony and May don’t react in the best way to finding out Peter is being abused. And how Peter ends up dealing with it and how Tony and May eventually come to terms with it. This was just meant to give a different take on it. One where I feel,sadly, it’s alot more common to happen. This is not meant to be character bashing. I’m a big irondad fan. And I love all the interactions between Tony and Peter. I just wanted to write a scenario where Tony doesn’t act like how an ideal parent would. Again this is more form own personal experience and thins I’ve seen happen to other victims. Any constructive feedback is more than welcome.

Chapter 1: Anger 

Tony is trying his best to at least appear calm. He knows if he gets too upset he’ll just end up making Peter shut down more. And he wants, no needs, for Peter to just be honest. Tony needs to know whats Peter been through. What extent of trauma he’s had inflicted on him. So Tony can know how badly he needs to torture the man responsible for Peter being hurt. So Tony is trying his best to at least appear calm and not look like he’s ready to strangle the next person who even looks at Peter wrong. He’s trying and failing by the obvious side glances the detective been giving him. 

The detective,Ramirez, keeps attempting to get information from Peter. She keeps gently prying, asking questions she already knows the answers too. Were you ever alone with him? Did he ever give you a ride? When was your first interaction with him? Peter just keeps avoiding her gaze and mumbling out denials and no’s. Tony is getting more and more visibly frustrated. He had one arm was around Peters shoulder. A gesture that was meant to be reassuring. The iron like grip he has on the kids shoulder is making the gesture more controlling then reassuring though.  
The detective closes the folders in front of her and clears her throat. “You know we’ve been here for awhile now and I’m sure you can use a break from talking,” her smile is forced and strained. “Can I get you-either of you, a drink?” Tony is about to remark how he’d rather continue with the questioning when Peter mutters a yes please. The detective throws him a quick smile and an of course before leaving the room. As soon as the door closes Peter is squirming out of Tony’s grasp. He hunches closer to the table, hands pressed close to his face. As if he’s trying to hide from Tony’s gaze.  
“Can we please- can we just go home now please,” whispers Peter. His voice comes out so quiet. So sad. A part of Tony wants to take Peter far away from this place and never make him have to talk about this whole sick ordeal again. To just go back to the compound and never have Peter leave his sights again.  
There’s another, larger, part though. The part that’s filled with just anger and images of the pictures and text messages he saw. The part that wants to just draw out all the information from Peter. To hear every detail just so he can know what happened. Because Tony’s mind keeps coming back with more and more disturbing images of what that monster must have done. “Please, can we just go?” The question is said with so much pain in it Tony almost caves in and says yes. But his need for information wins out. “We’re staying.” Tony voice comes out low and angry. The opposite of how the detective been talking with Peter. The opposite of how Pepper or May would be talking to him in this situation. God, he should’ve let Pepper come instead of him. “We’re staying till you tell us everything that happened.” He’s trying his best to keep the anger out of his voice. “Nothing happened, please can we just go,” Peter is looking up at Tony with Bambi eyes. Pleading and begging to be taken away from this place. “Can we just go, I -“  
“ We’re staying,” this time Tony can’t keep the harshness out of his voice. His frustration and anger leaking out. Peter opens his mouth to beg again but Tony cuts him off. “Don’t- just don’t start.” The anger is refusing to be pushed back down. “We’re staying and you’re going to tell them everything. Understood.” His tone is meant to imply no more debate on the subject. “Why are you being like - why are you so upset?” Peter asks more to himself as he slumps back into his chair. The questions ignites a new wave of anger in Tony. “Are you serious right now, you can’t comprehend why I’m upset?” Peter turns his body away but Tony grabs him by the shoulder and forces Peter to face him. “Do you understand why we’re here? Do you even understand how lucky you are that you’re not dead right now or worse?” Tony asks more forcefully then he intended. Peter just looks down at his hands refusing to answer. Tony knows that he should be more gentle with him. More compassionate, less angry. But all he can think is all the times Peter must have been alone with that monster. How many times he could’ve ended up dead. “You know he was taking advantage of you right?” Peter is shaking now, either form holding back tears or from the tight grip on his shoulders Tony can’t tell. “He doesn’t care about you. He’s just some sick pervert that was using you.” The voice in his head is telling him to calm down but anger is winning over rational.  
“He’s not-it wasn’t like that,” Peter quietly responds to the barrage of questions.  
“Oh he’s not like that. Is that what he told you,” sarcasm dripping form his voice as Tony responds. “He was using you, he doesn’t love you or care about you all he cares about is his own sick needs.”  
“That’s not true,” Peter struggles to keep what little composure he has left. “He cares, he-“  
“No he doesn’t care! Stop saying that. Stop thinking that,” Tony remarks back forcefully banging his hand on the table. As if to enunciate his point. “He’s using you and I don’t know how you can’t see it. How can you not understand what he’s doing is abuse? How can you be this stupid?”  
The question is met with a hit to the face. “Fuck you,” Peter tries and gets up but Tony just forces him back into his seat. “We’re staying,” Tony is standing, hovering over the small child. You need to calm down. He ignores his own inner voice. Peters looking at him with a mixture of hatred and bitterness. “Just ... just shut up,” Peter voice cracks with tears. “I’m not ... you don’t understand anything,” Peter responds sullenly. Before Tony can give an angry retort back the door opens. Detective Ramirez closely followed by another person walks in the room. Ramirez raises an eyebrow at the scene before her but the other person remains a neutral composed face. “I’m Sgt Miller,I’ll be personally overseeing this case.” She extends a hang out to Tony, one which Tony begrudgingly takes. Her face is free of any signs of displeasure from the obvious contempt in the handshake. “I was hoping to get a chance to talk with you in private Mr. Stark. There’s some matters I’d like to discuss with you seeing as Peter’s legal guardian is unavailable right now.” Tony can’t help but notice the emphasis placed on legal guardian. “If you don’t mind following me to my office, we can discuss the trial in more detail. Detective Ramirez can finish up with Peter in here.” She opens the door and makes a gesture for Tony to follow. Part of him wants to stubbornly insist on staying with Peter. Another part of him can tell by the Sgt. demeanor she won’t be so easy to give into demands. There’s also questions he wants answers too. Questions that he didn’t want Peter to hear. With that Tony gets up to follow the Sgt. Before he goes he gives what he hopes is a gentle caring squeeze to Peters shoulder.  
The Sgt office is a mess of files and boxes. The desk is covered with papers and books. Sgt Miller takes a seat at the cluttered desk and still manages to give of an air of authority and professionalism. “Have a seat please Mr. Stark.” Tony takes a seat and waits for the Sgt. to begin. “Can I offer you anything to drink; water, tea, coffee -,”  
“I’d rather just talk about the facts of the case.” Tony reply is brusque. He’s too tired and stressed to display his usual charismatic self. “Not a problem,” Sgt. Miller says. “Now we do have the suspect in custody and we’re preparing to officially arraign him by tomorrow evening. -“  
“So if he’s in custody why hasn’t he been charged yet,” Tony irritation is evident in the question asked.  
“We’d like to make sure we have everything prepared so we can have the strongest case.”  
“You have the text messages and pictures what more do you need? It’s an open and shut case. He should be in fucking jail already. Why the hell isn’t he? The anger rising at each question thrown at the Sgt.  
Sgt. Miller remains unfazed at the outburst of anger. “Cases like these can be more difficult to prosecute. We just want to make sure we have all the necessary information and evidence we can get to make sure he is prosecuted to the full extent of the law.” She pauses for a moment to judge Tony’s reaction. “It would help us actually a great deal if we can get full access to Peters phone and -“  
“No,” it comes out automatically. “ You don’t need it,” Tony replies bluntly.  
“With all due respect Mr. Stark,” Sgt Miller smile is now strained, “ it would help us a great deal. In most cases like these usually guardians are willingly to let us access-.”  
“Well this isn’t most cases now,” Tony says bitterly. “Like my lawyers explained before,” Tony hates how he’s emphasizing lawyers but he needs to get his point across. “-the phone and laptop were given under the terms of him being an intern at my company. There’s new designs Peter was working on that I’d like to make sure stay out of the public eye.” Tony hates the excuse he’s using. Right now he could care less about his company or his designs for new technology. But he can’t risk Peters secret identity getting out. Even with the case. Thaddeus has supposedly given up on trying to find out Spider-Man identity but Tony still doesn’t want to risk it. He can imagine though how this must make him look to the detectives and police squad. A selfish prick who cares more about his company than putting a monster away.  
“Yes my detectives have informed me of the concerns you expressed,” Miller voice still remains neutral, despite her obvious disdain. “I would ask you reconsider though. It would help-“  
“The answers no.” Tony making sure to leave no doubt on his stance by his tone of voice. “You’re not getting access.”  
Sgt. Miller just stares back at him. Tony can’t tell if she wants to yell at him or hit him. He doesn’t care at this point. He feels tired and even more annoyed than earlier. Regretting listening to his Peppers suggestion about navigating this whole situation the “proper way” and get the police involved. Tony wishes he’d just gone with his original plan and taking care of this whole mess himself.  
“I see,” she pauses and takes a deep breath. “It’s getting late, I’m sure you want to get going. We can continue this meeting at another time.” Miller gets up opening the door for Tony. “My detective should be finishing up with Peter right now anyways.” There’s a smile on her face but the tone is no longer neutral. It’s filled with contempt and tiredness. Tony walks out the office not bothering with pleasantries.  
He walks to the front. His whole body is shaking. With just a sense of hatred. Hatred at that sick bastard for ever being near Peter , the police for not just throwing that man in jail and himself for involving them in the first place. Tony wants to hit someone, to wreck something, to just have an outlet for his rage. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive back is silent. Peter still refusing to talk to Tony. Peter breathes deeply, shoulders shaking. Trying to hold back his tears. Tony sure if Pepper was here with them that she’d know how to handle this. How to comfort the boy. How to be a parent.  
Tony can’t help but feel like a failure. The one thing he wanted to do was to protect Peter. He felt such affection for the boy. As if he was his own flesh and blood. Tony always wanted to be a father. To have a kid of his own to raise. Peter had been like a chance to have one. A chance Tony royally fucked up. While Tony hates with a passion that monster for taking advantage of his Peter, he can’t help but hate himself more. Can’t help but blame himself for pushing Peter away and into the arms of a predator. For missing all the warning signs. For not being there to stop the abuse.  
Tony hates himself.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set two weeks prior to the first chapter. Peter deals with the immediate aftermath of the incident. May is left to deal with a broken Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and criticisms welcome. Sorry for the long delay. Incase its unclear italics are meant to represent memories where bolded italics are meant to represent Peters thoughts/inner voice.

 

_Two Weeks Earlier_

   His feet feel like lead. It’s taking to long to walk the few feet to his room. To safety. He has to stop by the beginning of the hallway. His hands pressed against the wall to steady himself. Thoughts swirl around too loudly in his head.  

_Rough hands pushing him down. The rooms too loud. The stubble of the man's beard stings Peters face. Leaves it raw._

   Peter lowers himself to the floor. Knees pulled to his chest. Hands pressed against his face hard. As if to stop the memories from flooding back.  

_The car ride home is hazy and jagged. The street lights blur everything out. The radio makes Adams voice sound off and difficult to understand. Peter can barely keep himself awake. His head keeps nodding off and his body keeps sinking lower down. The seatbelt being the only thing that keeps his body from falling forward to the glove compartment. Adam keeps looking over at him, his eyes seem concerned._

**_Why didn’t you protect me?_ **

_The thought keeps Peter semi conscious._

**_Why didn’t you stop him?_ **

_Peter wants to shout at Adam and scream at him. Peter feels betrayed and hurt and embarrassed and too many other things.  Peter vaguely aware of the words Adam saying. Something about his aunt and work and home. The words don’t make sense to Peter in his current condition. Nothing makes sense to him now. The one person he thought he could trust to love him, truly love him, let him get hurt._

**_Why didn’t you stop him?_ **

_For a second when Peter looks over at Adam right when the street light hits his face Peter swears he sees Tony staring back at him._

**_Why did you hurt me?_ **

   Peter feels the soft surface of carpet beneath him and the hard smooth surface of the wall against his back. In the back of his mind he knows he’s no longer in the car but in the hallway in his own apartment. His bedroom less than ten feet away. If he can just reach his door he doesn’t need to worry about May finding him in this position. Bruises around his neck, shirt inside out and looking like he’s on death door. If he can just get to bed he can sleep and when he wakes up he’ll realize this whole ordeal has been a nightmare. That it’s not real. But ten feet might as well be ten miles. The room spinning and no matter how hard he presses his hands to his face his senses is till going crazy. His breath comes out sharp and shallow. It hurts to breathe, it hurts to move, it hurts just being in this hallway.  

**_Why didn’t you protect me?_ ** 

   The question still on the tip of his tongue. Even though Adam long gone. Peter can hear the sounds of heels on hard concrete. It’s getting louder and louder. He presses his hands against his ears to try and drown out the sound. If he wasn’t so out of it, Peter would realize the only person who’d be climbing up the stairs at this hour would be his aunt. Coming home well past midnight again from her job. If Peter was more alert he’d realize he should get himself to his room before his aunt sees him like this.  

**_Why didn’t you stop him?_**  

   Peter in too much pain to move though. His hands are still pressed against his ears, his eyes shut tight. Trying to drown out the sound of rattling keys and his aunt entering the apartment. Everything too loud and painful. His face feels hot and wet and he can’t tell if it’s sweat or tears running down his face.  

**_Why didn’t you protect me?_ **

   The question still sits with him. The lights come on and make him even more nauseous and he shuts his eyes harder. And he hears a gasp and the sound of footsteps on carpet. And he feels hands on his face and forehead. And he smells a faint scent of flowers and vanilla. And he hears questions that somehow seem to foreign to understand but still loud enough to hurt his ears.  

“What’s wrong? What happened to you?” 

Mays hands are over his own. Trying to pull Peters hands down to get a better look at his face. 

“Honey what happened? Did you go out? Are you hurt?”

Peter pulls his hands back up to cover his ears. To block the intrusive questions out.  

“Why didn’t you protect me?!” The question comes out of Peters mouth without him realizing it. 

“From what- I don’t understand? Honey what’s wrong?”

   Peter feels his face get more wet. His body shaking as the sobs break through his body. Whatever composure he had is gone now. He feels May attempt to hug him but he pushes her away. He doesn’t want to be held right now. He doesn’t want anything touching his skin. He wants to just peel off his skin and throw it away. He can’t hear her questions over his own crying. 

“Why didn’t you fucking stop him?! Why? I was-You said you cared about me.”

   And it takes Peter a minute to realize the questions just aren’t thoughts in his head anymore. That he’s not saying it to Adam in his head. He’s saying it out loud to May. May who’s crying in front of him and apologizing over and over. 

“I’m so sorry honey. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I swear I didn’t know sweetie.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who are following this story. Please leave any feedback or questions you might have about the story. I am still working on the next chapter and have a rough outline.


	3. Awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place roughly one year before the first chapter. It's about when Tony finds out Peter was abused as a child. It deals with his reaction to it and how he ends up feeling about himself and May afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you in advance for anyone reading this chapter. I have been very busy with work and unfortunately, this story got away from me. The story is not linear. Chapters will switch from present time to past events. Any feedback or criticisms are welcome. I do have an outline of where this story is going.

 

**_One Year Earlier_ **

 

    Tony holds Peter close to him. Holds him tight as if Peter is an anchor. An anchor that’ll stop Tony’s mind from spinning out of control. An anchor that’ll help steady the racing thoughts in the billionaire's mind.  Tony holds Peter close like how a parent would hold a scared child. A scared child grasping for some sense of comfort and protection. Tony holds Peter close like how he, Tony, wished his mother held him. 

 

_ Please don’t tell her. Please, Mr. Stark.  _

   Peters cries come out muffled with his face pressed against Tony chest. Tony just continues to hold Peter close to him. 

 

_ Don’t tell her, please. She’s gonna be so upset if she knew. _

   Tony mind is racing and his thoughts are all jumbled up. There are too many voices in his head giving him conflicting advice and different opinions on how to handle the massive issue in front of him. Because he’s watched enough of Cap’s after-school PSA specials to know this type of secret-this horrible awful secret that Peter been keeping- isn’t meant to be kept hidden. Tony should tell people. Tony should be pushing Peter to tell someone. The authorities, a therapist, his freaking aunt for god sakes. There are so many people Peter should be telling about this besides Tony. So many people who are better prepared to deal with something like this. Who can offer more support or resources or comfort to Peter than Tony can? And a part of Tony just wants to tell someone else just so he can pass off the responsibility. Pass of this feeling of utter hopelessness and confusion and dread. 

 

_ Please don’t tell her.  _

 

“Peter” 

   And Tony is surprised by how quiet his own voice is. How small and broken it sounds. 

“Peter I - you need to tell someone. You need to let someone else know about this.”

   Tony not sure who he’s trying to convince- himself or Peter- as he rambles on. Trying to string a coherent sentence together as his thoughts continue to be all over the place. 

 

_ She’s gonna hate- she’s gonna be so-don’t make me, please.  _

   And his voice comes across so god damn childish and helpless and fuck Tony should not be the one dealing with this. Literally anyone else-Pepper, Rhodey, Happy- would be better than him. 

 

_ He’s dead-he’s gone. You don’t need to tell her.  _

   And part of Tony wants to be selfish and just take Peters word for it. Pretend since the sicko that hurt him is long gone there’s no need to talk about it or come to terms with it. That this secret can just stay buried and never be discussed again. That Peter will be fine in the morning and Tony doesn’t need to try and convince him to go to therapy or tell his aunt or get any more involved in this than he already is. And Tony wavering back and forth between doing the right thing, telling his aunt, and the easy thing, forgetting it. And he really likes to believe he would’ve done the right thing if Peter hadn’t opened his mouth. 

 

_ You don’t need to tell anyone else. You already know that’s enough. No one else needs to know. _

   That statement gives Tony so many mixed emotions. So much of Tony’s life now involved the kid, his kid. Involved protecting him, looking out for him and trying to fix any problems that could pose a threat to his safety.  Throughout it all Tony always second-guessed himself and worried his best efforts weren’t enough. Weren’t enough to protect Peter. Weren’t enough to shield Peter from the horrors of the world. And maybe it’s selfish and arrogant of Tony to actual believe Peter. Maybe it’s downright dangerous to think Tony can handle this problem by himself. Without turning to Pepper or Rhodey or any of the people he usually runs to when a problem concerning Peter comes up. 

   But Tony wants to so desperately believe he’s enough. That he, Tony, can be better than his father, better than his mother. To believe he can protect Peter. That he can still be seen as a hero to the child he’s grown to love. So despite his better judgment, Tony opens his mouth. 

 

“We don’t- we don’t need to tell your aunt kiddo. It can- this can just stay between us.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   It’s four am when Peters finally asleep in bed and Tony in the kitchen fighting, and failing, the urge to get blackout drunk. It’s only after he’s drunk half a bottle of scotch that he decides to be safe and switch to wine. And it’s by the second glass of wine that he realizes how bad of an idea getting drunk was. Because now he just has an overwhelming urge to just break something, to just unleash his rage on an object or random person. Random because the person he really wants to attack is long dead.

   And the feeling just continues to intensify, becoming stronger and more urgent. Till Tony taking the elevator down to his lab, with soundproof walls, where he knows there’s an endless supply of materials that he can break and destroy. And soon he’s breaking beakers and throwing chairs. Ripping blueprints and spreadsheets. Smashing laptops and iPads and anything that’s within his reach. 

   It’s early morning when Tony finally drags himself to bed. His body physically and mentally exhausted. He’s sure he broke a couple of fingers and sprained his shoulder from earlier. It’s not the pain that keeps him up though. It’s still the feeling of anger and pure hatred. Hatred and the sick bastard that hurt his kid all those years ago. Hatred at him for dying and not letting Tony get revenge. 

   And despite his best efforts Tony can’t help but start to be angry towards May too. Because how could she not know? How could she be so blind as to have the abuse occur right in her home and never suspect a thing? How could she miss all the warning signs because surely there must have been signs? How could she go to sleep in her own bed each night while Peter was getting abused right down the hall? How could she have breakfast across from Peter every morning and never suspect a thing? 

How could she be so blind as to not be able to see what type of monster her husband was? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued interest in this story. Any feedback or criticisms are welcome. Like I said before I have an outline and working template of where this story is headed. If you want to know more about it and don't want to wait you can leave a message me and I'll message you a rough outline.

**Author's Note:**

> Again any feedback is more than welcome. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a couple weeks.


End file.
